


Start of Something New

by localif3



Series: Red Velvet drabble [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, alternative universe - high school musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localif3/pseuds/localif3
Summary: “Someday, you might thank me for this” said man, pulling Wendy onto the stage. "Or not"





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i'm back with another short drabble. I've been listening to hsm songs and it somehow hit me, so i thought why not?
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, there are probably a lot of them :(  
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy!

“Someday, you might thank me for this” said man, pulling her onto the stage.

Wendy looked at the screen. “Come on, you can do this” she heard someone’s voice, but of course she couldn’t. She was too scared to even open her mouth. The other girl was standing beside her, looking a bit more confident. But even though, she was still looking at the crowd nervously, as if trying to find a way to get out of the stage. Of course, she was dragged there unwillingly, just like Wendy.

Music started to play and it was Wendy who was supposed to sing first. She gulped, holding microphone so tightly that it probably hurt.

“I can’t” she whispered, looking for someone, who would understand her and tell that it’s okay, that she don’t have to. Unfortunately there was no one like that. But then she heard it. Beautiful, soft voice that started to sing the first verse. It was quiet, because the other girl probably didn’t know how to hold microphone correctly, but she quickly moved it closer to her mouth. Wendy looked at her and she was smiling, as if trying to give her a bit of confidence.

And when she stopped, Wendy knew that it was her turn. She took a deep breath and looked at the lyrics. Closed her eyes and started singing. And when their voices had mixed during the chorus, she could feel how harmonic they sounded together. The other girl was still smiling, her eyes turned into little moons and Wendy could ensure that when she’d been looking at her, she forgot about the whole other world.

She didn’t even notice when the song ended, only the crowd’s big applause was a sign that they didn’t have to sing anymore, and that they were amazing. Because they were.

Wendy thanked shyly, bowed and on shaky legs got out of the stage.

“Hey” she heard someone’s voice. She turned around, and it was her. The girl she sang a song with. “You were amazing” she said. Wendy smiled at her.

“No, you were amazing” she answered “totally” she didn’t know why she was feeling shy, talking with the girl. She wasn’t normally the shy type, but at that moment she was feeling like a completely different person.

“I’m Seulgi by the way”

“Wendy”

“You’re singing normally?” she asked, she was really hyped about all the thing that have just happened. Wendy shook her head. She had never sung in front of other people before, only as a hobby sometimes. But who didn’t?

“Are you?” asked Wendy back, as they sat on a couch right next to a window, from where they could watch fireworks perfectly. It was a New Year soon after all.

“That was the first time I did something like that actually” Seulgi laughed and Wendy thought that her laugh was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. But then she thought about girl’s voice and came to the conclusion that her laugh was on a second place.

“Really? From the way you sing, it’s pretty hard to believe” answered Wendy. Seulgi blushed, and the other wasn’t sure if it’s because of her comment or the fact that it was winter and it was cold, even though they were inside.

“Maybe we can repeat it someday?”

“Yeah, maybe”

“Let’s exchange phone numbers” proposed Seulgi after a while, pulling her phone out. And as they did it, people started to shout happy new year and the fireworks appeared on the sky.

“I guess, I better go find my mum and wish her a happy new year” said Wendy, getting up. Seulgi nodded, with understanding. “But it was really nice to meet you”

“You too” she smiled, and then Wendy disappeared somewhere in the crowd. Seulgi looked at the new contact, saved on her phone. She was sure that it was a start of something amazing.


End file.
